


A Feast of Delights

by gala_apples



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment in 5x05, when Tony invites Sid into a threesome and he considers it, then walks away? Things are a lot more fun when he doesn't walk away from the two people he absolutely adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast of Delights

Sid considers, for a moment, leaving the bar. Tony was cruel setting it up this way and Michelle's got shitty judgement when it comes to tolerating him. Of course the same could be said for him. There’s just something about Tony and Michelle that has Sid trying again and again, no matter what harm comes to him. But Tony's arm was around him. Even though Tony usually says what he wants quite blatantly, Sid likes to think he can read him quite well. His proof are moments like these, when Tony's not saying a word. To Sid the offer is quite clear.

He stands back drinking his beer, aware that time is running out. In a minute or five Tony is going to make it clear the offer has been rescinded. His generosity never last very long. Sid needs to decide if he wants to do this. Not that he doesn’t want to do this. Which is the problem, really. Sid wants to be in bed with them more than he’s ever wanted anything else. But if he does this he’ll be subsumed. If he knows what Tony looks like when he’s fucking, if he knows what Michelle looks like when she’s coming, nothing else will ever be as important. It’s a big leap, to have the defining moment of your life at seventeen.

When Tony gives him that sarcastic little wave, it’s enough to break his standstill. Sid takes another gulp of his drink then puts it down on the nearest table. He strides forward until he’s once again with them. This time he doesn’t wait for Tony to grab him. Instead he grabs Tony, a hand on his arse while he returns Michelle’s kiss on the cheek with one on the neck. There’s all the chance in the world that this is going to turn out to be some kind of mindfuck of gay chicken. But if it is, it’ll be Tony backing down, not him.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Tony doesn’t either. He’s Tony Stonem, master of all things. Tony pulls away from both of them. Not like he’s skittish, but like he has something to do. “I think this is best continued somewhere else.”

Michelle shakes her head. “Mum’s at home, working.”

Tony smirks. “Sid’s it is then.”

“What? Why me?”

“Your parents love me. Wore your Dad down last night, didn’t I? He’ll be happy to have us today.”

Sid keeps his mouth shut, not bothering to argue the point. It’s half true anyway, his dad does love Tony. His dad wishes he was Tony. Sid can’t really blame him for wanting the perfect son. Sid would be Tony if he could be.

The walk isn’t long. They’ve walked longer loads of times. His parents are arguing when Sid lets them in. Embarrassing, maybe, if Sid had the processing capacity for it. He doesn’t. His only focus is being with Michelle and Tony. His best hope for Michelle was always what he related to Jal in the mall, Michelle incredibly drunk and mistaking him for Tony in the dark. He never even bothered to have hope for Tony. That they’re all in the same room, both of them casually taking off their shirts, is beyond belief.

“Get naked, Sid.”

Sid does. Not just because he wants to, though he does. Because Tony wants him to. He always feels a little better when he’s pleasing Tony, even if he tries to deny it to himself.

Michelle smiles patiently like he’s a little daft. It’s an expression he sees from a lot of people. It hurts less when it’s from her. “Get on the bed, Sid.”

He does. Sid lays as close as he can to the right edge of the bed, cursing the fact that his double mattress only has enough room for two people, and that itself’s a tight fit. His sheets smell like spunk. He’s not sure if getting up and pulling them off the bed would make it better or worse, so he stays on his back. No doubt Michelle and Tony both have fresh linen at home. They always look neat and smell good.

“We’re going to give you a handie so you don’t come immediately. Then the fun stuff after that.” In Sid’s world a handjob would qualify as very fun, but of course Tony has different standards.

It’s more than just ‘very fun’. The moment Michelle sits down on the top of the bed, crosslegged beside his torso, he’s hard. Sid wasn’t kidding when Michelle asked him to rate her tits and he said he went blind. It was like his brain refused to process it. This is even more intense. All his senses flatline when Michelle curls her fingers around his cock. Sid throws his hand over his face in reflex. His glasses are still on, but he can’t begin to care. So what if they break? He’ll walk around with fuzzy vision for the rest of his life if that’s the price for Michelle actually touching him. Michelle is _actually touching him_. Like he’s worthy of it.

The bed groans in protest as Tony sits on the one patch that’s available, the lower left. One second Tony’s grabbing for his balls, the next Sid’s bashing his head against his ugly wood headboard as he comes all over Michelle’s fingers. It’s too much, both of them touching him at the same time.

“Bit of a hair trigger, are we, Sid? It’s okay. Planned for that.”

Tony’s beautiful smirk makes Sid blush. He almost doesn’t care that he is. Tony deserves knowing the reactions he causes.

“You’re going to get both of us off. Twice. Only after we’re satisfied do you get to come again.”

“Tony!”

“Unless you have a better idea, Nips?”

Sid can see the instant the ideas really hit Michelle. She looks like she’s delving into divine knowledge. And then he can’t see anything, because she’s swinging a leg over him so she can straddle his face. She smells so good his dick aches with the need to get hard too soon. 

“You heard Tony. Twice. Show me how much you want me, Sid. I know you do.”

Of course she does. It’s been established that all their friends know Sid loves Michelle, and Cassie at least knows Sid loves Tony too. He doesn’t care if it takes a century for both of them to orgasm. Each second will be a feast.


End file.
